


Twisting Like A Flame In A Slow Dance, Baby

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breedin, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Nonon is sent to evaluate a proposed Breeding Club, and has them written off before she's even arrived. But when her bluff is called on how exactly to evaluate the club president, she finds herself the star of club activity and learning just how much Honnouji Academy truly needs a Breeding Club. Anonymous commission.





	Twisting Like A Flame In A Slow Dance, Baby

As the non-athletic committee chair, Nonon was to inspect and approve any and all student organizations that fell under her purview, a job she delighted in for the chance to go beat up lots of nerds who had dumb ideas for clubs she was generally just pretty ready to stomp all over. After all, at Honnouji Academy, strength reigned supreme, and Nonon had more strength than she looked, for such a deceptively scrawny band geek. She had a lot of power and promise in her hands, and could rule the clubs with an iron fist when she felt like it. And when it came to words that spiked up her most bitter and sarcastic side, nothing inspired as much as the proposal of a Breeding Club.

"Breeding Club?" Nonon sneered, looking at at the proposed club standing before her. A bunch of guys and girls all standing around pretty hopeful and horny. "Are you serious? If you want to fuck just do it on your own time, why make the school have to allocate activity funds to it? You're all out of your minds." She shook her head, looking right at the to-be president and refusing to back down. "This is the most desperate attempt to get pussy I've ever seen and you should be ashamed of yourself. Put your fists up and fight me, dork, you're testing me for your stupid club, getting your ass beaten, and then I'm leaving."

"No," the soon-to-be president said. He stood before her with a firm and rather cocky smile, folding his arms as he kept his confident, firm position.

"No?" Nonon's eyebrow perked up, not having expected that remark at all. Her hand settled onto her hips as she leaned forward. "You have to fight me to prove you're good enough to get your club. Those are the rules." She stared down the guy in front of her, refusing to bend as she wondered how to deal with him and everything he brought her. He wasn't even a bad looking guy, but the idea he was trying to start Breeding Club just to get laid on the school's dime was absurd. She wasn't standing for this. "Square up!"

"Why would I prove that Breeding Club should exist by fighting you? You should test us properly by seeing what our club can do instead."

Blinking and staring forward with furrowing brows and an almost overwhelmed bit of weirdness, Nonon took a moment to actually realize what he was asking, at which point she almost knocked her hat off in throwing her head back to laugh as loud and as rich as she could. "Are you serious? Way to make me think this isn't a weird plan to get laid, saying you want to convince me by fucking me. Incredible Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You haven't said 'no'."

The attitude and snarkiness that Nonon received in return was something so ballsy that she found herself curiously enticed. "You're something else. I should stomp you even harder for that, but I can't think of anything more embarrassing for you than to be beaten at your own game. So fine, we'll fuck, and once I outperform you and embarrass you in front of all these other horny losers, I'm going to have fun running you out." Nonon stepped forward and stared him down, careless and wicked in her intention.

"That's what I wanted to hear." The president started to undo his pants as the club members cheered behind and around him, but he wasn't ready for just how fierce Nonon was and how aggressively she decided to throw herself forward and just go for it. She flung herself at the president, driving him onto his back. He hit the ground with a hard groan, watching Nonon climb up onto him, tugging her dress up and revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties, a motion catching him just long enough to leave him startled by the indecent show before she slammed herself right down onto his cock.

"Nice dick, loser," Nonon said, biting her lip as she began to fuck herself down onto the big cock, staring at him with a confidence that she wanted express as she got right to work. "Too bad it won't keep up with me." With the smugness and wickedness that she was happy to push on and overwhelm him with. "And the rest of you can watch this too! Don't be shy, I want you to see him fail. He thought it would be a good idea to make a sex club, and he won't even be able to keep up with me."

And there was a distressing amount of people. Nonon wasn't sure how to deal with the number of boys and girls alike standing there, such a weird situation with an even gender split and unsettling numbers, leaving her wondering exactly how to deal with all of this weirdness. There was a lot going on here and Nonon wasn't sure how to deal with the whole situation before her and the mess that came from actually giving these people what they wanted, but she was ready for it, whatever it was. She would not be intimidated or stopped by anyone, no matter what she had to do. IF she had an audience then so be it, she was still going to do everything she could to thrive and to prove herself super capable and ready to thrive.

"So what, is the idea of Breeding Club that you nerds just fuck one on one until you knock all the girls up? Sounds lame to me." She grabbed tighter at his shirt as she leaned forward, bouncing hard atop his lap and trying her best to remain a hard-assed bitch who wasn't holding anything back. She wanted to intimidate and to impress, to show that she could fuck better and leave an even more devastated group of embarrassed, horny students scampering off feeling like they had truly failed. And to that end, the size of the dick she was riding definitely became a lot for Nonon to try and contend with, gritting her teeth as she kept on steady and rode as hard as she could without really knowing what she was in for or how she was going to contend with everything she was going to have to do.

"No, we do gangbangs too," the president said, a smile wide on his face. Partly because he had Nonon's tight pussy wrapped around his cock, the cute band leader going all out in how she rode his lap and showed him what she could do. Partly because of the surprise coming up behind her. Nonon didn't see it, too caught up in her attempt to dominate and impress to notice the way someone came up from behind her and stuffed his dick right into her ass, making her yelp in surprise as she felt the thick shaft plunge right in and throw her completely for a loop. "Just like that."

"Oh what the fuck?" Nonon gasped, trembling under the sudden pressure of two big dicks inside of her, feeling her ass filled up and the way her narrow body tried to take the penetrations, leaving her stuffed and tight and full and completely out of control. She wanted to be a bad bitch keeping her firm grip on this situation, but as the cock pushed into her from behind she found herself in for something else entirely as the cock began to fuck her harshly, senseless and depraved in its intention and in what it could do to her, her body struggling now to deal with the sudden pulse of attention and heat that burned through her.

Nonon's breath tightened as she tried to keep up the pace of riding the big dick, but she was not prepared for the harsh treatment and the sudden aggression imposing itself upon her. She was in for a lot very suddenly, an out of nowhere pulse of raw heat burning up inside of her as she tried to focus her efforts as best she could on being confidently in control, but she wasn't prepared for just what came with all of that and how she was taken. The pressure suddenly surged up, an overwhelming rush of too much burning her up from within as she felt the struggle of raw, pulsing sensation drive her on deeper into something she wasn't ready to deal with. 

The pressure of getting fucked this hard by two dicks at once sent Nonon over the edge and into a hot, searing orgasm more potent than she was expecting, prompting yells and cries of pressure and panic as she took this treatment on. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, this feels so--" She cut herself off, biting down on her tongue as she suppressed the moans begging to be let out. Nonon came and she came hard, disgraced by the pulse of winding heat surging through her, her veins light up and overwhelmed now by the swell of heated chaos and desire. This was more portent and intense than anything Nonon was prepared to deal with, and as they came inside of her she was only worsened by the feeling of cum filling her up and imposing itself so hotly upon her.

Nonon felt dizzy and confused as hands pulled her up off of the lap, and for a moment she was too dizzy to really register what was happening around her, until she felt the tongues pushing against her pussy in tandem. "What the fuck's going on?" Nonon whined, staring down at the two girls who were now aggressively licking her out, lapping at her loosened up pussy and eating the cum right out of her. They offered no sense or restraint in the process, just pushing aggressively onward and subjecting her to a swell of something confusing and hot, dizzying in its intentions and in the pressure that ensued. She didn't understand what was happening here, nor how to make this stop, and the swell of frustration ensuing left Nonon to twist and writhe as she did her best to make some sense of this mess.

"Just relax," moaned another girl in her ear, who kissed her cheek aggressively and tried to calm her down. "We're going to help you out, okay? The girls of the Breeding Club are always here to support each other, and to help keep a girl going through a good, hard gangbanging. It's going to feel amazing, just relax."

"G-gangbanged?" Whatever about this Nonon was able to make sense of before this situation now melted away. Struggling and twisting under all of this attention and pressure, Nonon learned what was upon her now, struggling to deal with the swell of chaos and heat that provided her with so much senseless pressure, her body lost and aching now through a powerful and delirious want more potent than she knew how to handle. It was all so very sudden and confused, body struggling to make sense of the ways that she was now overwhelmed and taken on. Everything sudden and powerful that took hold of her now made of a situation Nonon found herself rather helpless against, thrown for a loop by the waves of pressure now setting down upon her, and she wasn't ready to deal with how intense it was.

Or how good it felt. She'd been set up here, that was the only explanation for it. "You always planned on gangbanging me," she groaned. 'I see through it, and it's so--" She groaned, cut off by the way hands and lips alike descended upon her body. There wasn't a damn thing Nonon felt she could do now to prevent this steady advance, as the girls adored and teased her with their attention and their touch. The loving and lustful approach they provided was something more potent and hungry than she felt prepared for. "You tricked me!"

"But doesn't it feel so good?" Fingers teased her ass hole and lips against her own kept her struggling to fight against this. She was swarmed by so many girls at once plying her with attention, and still so sensitive and warm after getting fucked, she found herself lost to this hazy treatment, struggling to make sense of the feelings now so hot and fierce upon her. Overwhelmed by feelings within that set her aflame, Nonon felt her resistance melt away.

"Don't you want another cock inside of you again?" asked another girl, who rubbed circles against her clit while the two tongues inside of her continued to work their magic and work her over, forcing Nonon to succumb to the burning swell of pressure hotter and needier upon her by the second.

"You can admit it, it's okay," said a third, tangling her fingers into her hair and tugging Nonon into a kiss. "We'll help you. Just say you want it, and one of the studs of the Breeding Club will be happy to fill you up with his big, hard cock."

Nonon hadn't the slightest idea how to handle this treatment and all of the things that it set aflame inside of her, but she found herself so lost and overwhelmed that she couldn't fight against the way she burned. "I do, I do want another cock," she whined, trembling and biting her bottom lip as she gave up to the words and their frustrating demand.

Immediately, Nonon's feet left the ground, the pink haired girl yelping as she was lifted up and held in place, hands spreading her legs out as several girls from the Breeding Club supported her not only emotionally but now physically, lifting her up and parting her thighs to offer her pussy up to a man happily stepping up to stick his cock inside of her, and she found herself swelling with radiant excitement and bliss as the dick pushed into her, filling her up with one confident stroke and igniting within her everything that she had been hoping for. Nonon cried out in excitement this time, feeling the cock slide effortlessly into her soaking wet pussy and filling her up, giving her a taste for what she had been waiting for and leaving no doubt in her mind now that this was exactly what she needed.

As the guy fucked her, all thoughts of shutting this club down or embarrassing the leader began to melt away. She just couldn't hold tightly onto her senses or her bearings down as the thrusting and pounding got the better of her, inducing a swell of something chaotic and relentless, something she craved being able to submit to and accept. This just felt too good, and Nonon was lost now to the hazy pulse of something molten and disastrous, a swell of desire taking hotter and firmer hold of her with each passing second. Without her attitude, all Nonon had was chaotic, reckless moaning, pulsating surrender, and feverish want. There wasn't a damn thing she was able to help about this roughness.

The swell of pleasure that rushed through Nonon was something powerful, and she found herself in way over her head trying to deal with this, pushing boldly and confidently forward. Her body thrashed and bucked, struggling to make sense of all the sensations taking tight hold of her and sending her crashing off into bliss, into hazy surrender and want, lost to the sensations and pumped full of hot, gooey cum pumping into her pussy, setting her alight as she wriggled against the girls holding her upright.

Kisses followed. Delirious and happy, she allowed them to fondle her all over, setting her slowly down to the ground and onto another cock. Nonon didn't even realize it was happening, but she didn't hold back as she found herself sitting down, going for reverse cowgirl anal on another big dick as she whined, "Okay, maybe this is pretty great." Her voice trembled and tensed up as she started to work up and down the cock, her perky bubble butt shaking as she got to riding the dick as fast and as hard as she could, thrown for a loop and completely thrown by the feelings and confusion that grabbed hold of her.

All of the hot, tense, bubbling sensations that grabbed hold of her now left Nonon struggling for sense, as she took the big dick up her ass, feeling hands and kisses all over her that kept her writhing and moving, enticing her further down, hotter and needier as she gave up to the smoldering swell of hunger throbbing across her body. There was no slowing down now, as Nonon worked as fast and as hard as she could at indulging in these raw pleasures, throwing all caution to the wind and embracing her most depraved and twisted of needs. This was a situation beyond reason, beyond sense, and Nonon was helpless against it now.

But she was also fully in control. At least of herself. Sort of. Riding the big dick and fucking her ass down onto the shaft, she showed off a rush of pure heat as she gave up everything to the cock, treated to all these hands groping her, all these mouths kissing her, and Nonon surrendered under her own strength and desire to give up to this pleasure, desperate to admit and embrace what now held her so tightly. She was helpless, burning up with the horny thrill of learning exactly what the Breeding Club was capable of, and why she was better off listening to what they had to say about everything. Even as she came, Nonon felt like she was firmly herself, losing control with the swell of another powerful, fiery orgasm as cum pumped deep into her ass.

With the cock still nestled inside of her, Nonon was startled by the intentions of another man who came up toward her, his oversized dick right in her face. The girls all around her moaned and enticed her on, telling her to worship it, and she couldn't help but do precisely as they asked for. Nonon pushed forward, lips wrapping around the cock as she let out tight, hot moans and began to service the dick thoroughly. Hard, quick motions back and forth drove on a sense of twisted pleasure and raw indulgence, chaotic in its intention and showing off exactly what she was capable of when she was involved and invested now, pushing on to greedily seek pleasure in its most pure and potent form.

Crazed cock worship came while still sitting her ass down onto the cock that that just fired off its load inside of her, and she wiggled her hips as she went, partly from the excitement of choking a big dick down until she was making loud gagging noises, and partly because of the hands all over her. She felt so adored and so overwhelmed by sensation now, touched and teased and wound up to a level of arousal that she could hardly believe, and Nonon wanted nothing more than to keep feeling this good for as long as she could get it.

Sucking and slobbering all over the dick of a guy she didn't know was a sign to Nonon that she was now well past the point of no return, but that didn't stop her from keeping up the pace, from slavishly servicing the dick and giving it all of the attention she could muster, mouth working in broad, quick motions to adore the shaft as thoroughly and hungrily as she could. She forced herself to keep up the pace of relentless cock adoration, and for her trouble she received cum pumping down her throat, filling her up and enticing Nonon with a crazed, shivering swell of excitement nothing could ease up on, as she felt herself sink just that little bit further down into her own lusts.

Nonon didn't have time to do much after pulling back from the cock, as hands grabbed her once more, this time a firm and aggressive man pushing her down onto her hands and knees. She wasn't prepared for how quickly this all happened, driven onto all fours and feeling her pussy get stuffed with another dick before she had much time to think or react to it. "Y-yes, keep fucking me!" Nonon shouted, amazed by how quickly it happened, another fierce pounding all she had in store for her. Face-down and ass-up, she took another ramming of her pussy in stride amid, moaning in relentless surrender. "Fuck, this all feels so good!'

"Breeding Club is amazing, isn't it?" asked some of the girls, who took turns kissing Nonon as her cheeks burned up and she made the cutest, most overwhelmed noises while getting fucked. Her body was getting used to all of this pleasure, all too eager and familiar now with the swell of heated desire and molten want that kept her moving quicker, harder, sinking into the depths of her appetites more and more as she worked this pleasure over within her. This was so sublimely insane, and Nonon couldn't get enough of it, accepting all these kisses from strange girls.

Even on a good day, Nonon thrived on attention and people noticing her. Well right now she had the whole of Breeding Club staring at her, guys stepping up to the plate to take turns fucking her while the girls supported her and enticed guys to come fuck her. Her bubble butt received strikes from some of the girls, who asked how nice her ass felt and talked about how everyone should fuck her until she was 'one of them'. This was all getting so much more insane, and Nonon wasn't really prepared to handle what she felt and the ways these sensations burned her up, ignited from within by far mor5e pressure and heat than she could handle, pushed right to another hot orgasm, another gooey creampie.

Another cock pushed into Nonon's face before she had a chance to process or deal with this all, but it was even weirder this time, as he held his cock up and pushed forward instead with his heavy balls instead. And yet, Nonon didn't hesitate to do exactly was expected of her, shoving forward and licking along the sac. "Fuck it. I'll worship your balls. I'll worship anything you put in front of me." She whined, lustfully adoring the cock with her tongue and surrendering to all of this hazy pressure, accepting the heat and the want she had been waiting so happily for. There was no holding back now, and she gave up everything to this sac.

As she did so, another girl ate her pussy out, devouring her creampied hole from behind and keeping up the pressure. Groping followed, all of the attention and the heat helping increase the pressure with which she adored the sac, sucking on his heavy nuts as hard as she could. She got one of his balls into her mouth, and the surrender she showed was deeper, more complete, more fiery. Sloppy ball love was not the direction Nonon had expected her challenge to take, but she found herself savouring it, writhing and twisting happily as she received the pleasure and the excitement of serving and being served.

The way that the girls kept Nonon feeling adored while the guys continued to overwhelm her made for a situation too potent and powerful for her to really make sense of. It added so much to the pleasure and she found herself too eager and too delighted to help herself. Everything just felt too perfect and too right for Nonon to control herself, and she was happy to give up to everything and allow the sensations to take, burning needier and more tense. Her aggressive and hungry ball worship earned Nonon an eruption of cum gushing forward, splattering all over her face with a gush of hot, messy seed that made for the perfect complement to the orgasm she was eaten out to at the same time, twisting hotter and more happily as she gave up to this mess.

Being lifted up and taken into a another position before she could think clearly instilled within Nonon a sense of raw powerlessness and excitement, something potent that she was able to give up to and lose herself to. Uncontrolled hunger and heat induced within her something so potent and so feverish that she could barely think straight. Hands slipped under her legs, and Nonon was caught off guard by new and more aggressive motions that folded her in half while slamming her down butt-first another cock, and as she realized she was suddenly getting fucked full nelson style she let out squeals of utter bliss and excitement, even more powerful and noisy than what had already come before, simply out of the expression of pure heat that burned her up from within.

"Fuck me senseless!" she cried out, giving up to this pleasure as hard motions rocked her up and down the cock, her tight ass clenching down as hard as she could in a bid to get off as hard as she could muster. Nonon was amazed by how this all felt, by how much her body throbbed with the unrepentant and chaotic ecstasy of getting so thoroughly pounded. The more that Nonon gave herself to this pleasure, the more simple it was to keep submitting, staring now outward at the crowd watching her go, taking these dicks like a pro and refusing to slow down.

Nonon felt so slutty and out of control as she got fucked in front of these people, as her cheeks burned and her body weakly accepted the rough fucking that ensued. This was all so weird and chaotic, and Nonon wasn't sure how to feel about all of it, but she found herself unable to care or hold back as she kept up the pace, enduring this treatment and savouring the thrill of getting fucked into oblivion by big dicks. There was nothing normal about this, and Nonon couldn't help but feel like this was all just too perfect to handle. She had become something so much more ravenous and overwhelmed, desperately sinking into the pleasure and craving the chance to be taken and pounded, fucked into delirious heat that she craved. 

She was learning now what the fun of the Breeding Club involved, and that helped push her into something overwhelmed and twisted. This became all the better and exciting in light of the ways that she could deal with, and the thrill of cum filling up her ass sent her off into another pulse of orgasmic bliss. Everything clicked for Nonon, and she was happy to embrace the pleasure and accept that she was a complete wreck, happy to give everything up to this mess. "Yes, flood my guts!" she squealed in utter surrender, accepting everything upon her without shame.

Dropped back down onto her hands and knees, Nonon had no time to think before two more cocks pushed into her, spitroasting the wreck now happily bouncing on back and forth. She swallowed the cock down greedily while girls behind her spread her pussy lips open and grabbed the dick pushing into her, helping to sink it in deeper. There was too much going on here for Nonon to think clearly, her body overwhelmed by these sensations of total want and desolate surrender, craving the idea of submission too hotly to be able to control herself now. She needed this, and she couldn't help but give in to all of it, accepting the pleasure upon herself without shame or worry.

To get fucked at both ends was a dream for Nonon, slobbering all over the dick in front of her while she got banged her from behind, her hips held in place by girls lovingly caressing her and smacking her ass while they talked up how well she was taking these dicks for a girl as small as she was. Nonon couldn't help but feel proud of herself in this hazy mess of delight, as the very horny and indulgent members of Breeding Club praised her and doted on her. She may not have been able to 'keep up' with the whole of the club and their decision to gangbang her, but keeping on like a champ through waves of lust and orgasms, enough to impress these oversexed nerds, was a point of pride for her.

The girls weren't the only ones praising Nonon, either. The guys watched in awe as she took these cocks, happily getting fucked in all manner of positions, a versatile slut keeping up the pace and embracing her most wanton desires, not for a moment hesitating in the spitroasting and the hard pounding she received. Nonon flaunted her abilities here and it left no doubt in anyone's minds not only of her ability to keep up and to satisfy, but of her willingness to lustfully indulge and surrender. As she came again, she seemed unstoppable, an absolute champ pushing on with confidence and eagerness aplenty, keeping from losing control or hope as she rushed on. "Give me more dicks," she called in defiant, lustful challenge. "Come on, keep fucking me! If you nerds want to prove how good a sex club you are, get over here and fucking do it!"

The boldness and loudness of Nonon's challenge wasn't lost on anyone, as hands tugged her up and the girls happily took charge here, spreading apart her cheeks and her pussy lips, enticing guys to come double penetrate her again, to fuck her so hard she would join the club. There was so much about this treatment and this hazy situation that Nonon felt like she was helpless against, just melting into the mess and chaos of this hunger and the way that she gave up to it, and she wanted so badly to feel it take hold of her, to learn and to accept. Her body craved it all too much to be able to resist this pleasure.

Two more guys stepped up to the plate, stuffing her tight body with their big cocks and getting right to work at starting to wreck her all over again, to Nonon's vocal approval. Her moans spiraled out of control, and no matter how good a front she put up with her attitude and her shouting, it was clear to everyone that she was completely gone now, her need and her hunger overwhelming her better judgment and her frayed senses, leaving a sense of surrender so complete and so potent that there wasn't a damn thing left to her now but lust. Nonon was a complete wreck, but a wreck with tight holes and a cute face all flush and hazy as she took these big dicks once more.

Trembling and rocking on back and forth in a needy show of utter hunger and bliss, Nonon felt unstoppable, legs wrapping around the guy buried in her pussy as she tried to move harder and firmer, hazy in the way she succumbed to all of this weirdness and felt herself fully out of control. There was so little about this situation that made any sense to her now, and Nonon wasn't sure how to handle the way she gave up to it all, the way she succumbed to the ecstasy of utter heat and surrender, unable to control or compose herself. She was lost now, happy to give up to the heat and get fucked as hard as they could fuck her.

As long as Nonon kept getting fucked, she saw no reason to slow down, to complain, to hesitate. She was happily lost now, fucked into heights of delirious need simply too potent to be able to help, and Nonon was happy to give up to them, to accept the pleasures coursing through her veins and the sweet thrill of ecstasy she was so very ready to give herself to. The pleasure was all-consuming, a swell of chaos and fire leaving her hopelessly overwhelmed, craving sensation in its purest form and refusing to slow down. Nonon gave herself to this pleasure without hesitation or shame, embracing her most wicked and intense of hungers without a care as they pounded her to another hot swell of utter ecstasy, another orgasm she was too lost to refuse.

"Pump me full of cum until I can't think straight!" she howled in needy approval, giving up to the pleasure without shame, overwhelmed and writhing in senseless approval and want. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to help herself now, devoid of hesitation or sense as she threw herself on deeper into the pleasure, her climax made only better by the feeling o cum filling her up deep, overwhelming her with all of the sensations she so utterly craved.

"I think it's time we finish this," the president said, grabbing hold of Nonon as the men let go of her. Nonon found herself pushed down onto the ground, her lower body lifted up and her legs spread out wide, a cock slamming into her pussy as she got pounded in something more delirious and weird than Nonon was expecting, yelling in surprise as she looked forward from the ground, upside-down and twisting in ecstasy. "Now that we've proven what Breeding Club can do, this is more like a victory lap."

"Yes, yes, fuck me more!" Nonon howled, eyes rolling back as her hands grabbed at the ground, fumbling about in messy, clumsy motions, so needy and so overwhelmed that she couldn't help herself. "I've never been fucked in this position before but I love it, I love all of it!" There was so little here that made sense, as hands held her legs in place to keep them from fitful flailing while he thrust down and deep into her, fucking her with a harsh approach and a big dick that threw her for a loop now as much as when she started. This was ecstasy for Nonon, something so powerful and so hot that she didn't really know how to handle all of these sensations, but she knew well enough to keep going and to give in to this mess, a writhing wreck surrendering herself in all ways to the pleasure now so molten and chaotic upon her. As long as she found such satisfaction, what reason was there to shy away from these sensations?

"And what about Breeding Club?" he asked, smiling wide as he kept his grip tight, everyone else backed off, even the girls. It was just Nonon and the president's huge cock now, and it was all it needed to be for the cock drunk band leader squealing in ecstasy on the ground, getting taken with a potent ferocity formidable enough that she was rendered a shameless wreck, completely overwhelmed and ruined by the pleasures burning hotter still.

"I'll approve Breeding Club. Oh my god, I'll approve it right now, because I want to join as your first new member, I want to get fucked by huge cocks and make out with cute girls, and I want your huge cock to knock me up right the fuck now!" Nonon felt completely out of control, ruined by the sensations that seared through her mind, left her helpless, hot, her bubble butt trembling from every hard push into her pussy while she took on this senseless treatment without a care. As long as she got what she needed, Nonon was happy to give them anything they wanted in turn, and right now the idea of surrendering to her most senseless and base desires was all Nonon could process, all she wanted or needed or could even think about. It was just surrender, just acceptance, just heat. Why care about anything else?

The club members cheered as Nonon not only gave them the green light, but pledged her membership, everyone wanting another piece of her, but respectfully letting their president claim his prize, as he pounded Nonon into oblivion. She clawed at the ground and twisted in heat, lip trembling as the weight of all the orgasms and fucking she'd been through reached its boiling point. Nonon was a disaster in ways too molten and too hazy to deal with, and she could barely process now everything happening to her as one more push over the edge simply left her ruined.

She came hard, screaming to be bred, begging for it with every fiber of her being, and Nonon came undone at the seams without a care. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as pleasure reached almost absurd heights within her, swelling with an ecstasy made only better by the cock pulsating within her spasming twat, firing off another hefty load of cum that filled her womb up and ignited the pleasure too hot to deal with. Nonon was a wreck, but a wreck so happy to give up to this pleasure that she could no longer handle it all, trembling in awe and delight.

As the hands let go of her and the cock pulled out of her, Nonon collapsed onto the ground, rolling onto her back and panting in broad, smiling delight, watching as guys slowly began to circle around her. The president explained, "You were already initiated by the time you were telling me to. We break in new girls to Breeding Club by gangbanging them, then letting me finish in their pussy one last time before the rest of the guys cum all over them. So there's just one last step for you."

Too fuck drunk to think or speak or care anymore, Nonon didn't do much as she lay there, watching the guys stand over her beating off, moving over to drop down toward her face when they were close, and firing off a load across her cute features. Nonon took the facials in stride, moaning in approval as she let them have their way with her however they wanted. She loved the idea of being a member of Breeding Club. Of there being a Breeding Club. Her tune had changed and now she just accepted her induction bukkake like a champ.

Only problem was going to be how she was going to approve the club to Satsuki in this delirious and cum-drenched state without embarrassing herself. Unless maybe she just let Satsuki find out about the goodness of Gangbang Club firsthand...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
